Come on a Cone
|writer = Onika Maraj, Chauncey Hollis |producer = Hit-Boy }} "Come on a Cone" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her sophomore album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, originally released on April 2, 2012. The song was written by Minaj and Chauncey Hollis. The song was produced by Hit-Boy. It received mainly positive reviews, but it was criticized for its explicit chorus. It is a hardcore hip hop and electro hop song. The music video was released on October 22, 2012 by Grizz Lee, Nicki's cameraman who films a lot of footage of her. Background This song features Minaj as Roman Zolanski and is rumored to be another diss song to Lil' Kim, following "Stupid Hoe". Minaj makes references to Ellen DeGeneres ("When you see me on Ellen / Just admit that I'm winning"), Oscar de la Renta ("Front row with Oscar / De la Renta posture"), Anna Wintour ("When I'm sitting with Anna / I'm really sitting with Anna / Ain't no metaphor punchline / I'm really sitting with Anna), Versace ("Do a show for Versace / They request me by name / And if they don't get Nicki / It just won't be the same"), and Cee Lo ("My commercial with Cee Lo...") The chorus is Roman saying in a cartoonish voice the title repeatedly (critics compared it to "Stupid Hoe"). Many critics panned the song saying that the chorus was the main problem of the song. The most imfamous line from the song is, "If you wasn't so ugly / I'd put my dick in your face", and then Minaj breaks in to song, "Dick in your face / Put my dick in your face". Cross references * Direct references to Pink Friday and "Super Bass". * Anna Wintour is also referenced in "Muny". * Ellen DeGeneres is also referenced in "I Love You" and "No Frauds". * Oscar de la Renta is later referenced in "Good Form". * Versace is also referenced in "Brraaattt", "FEFE" and "MAMA". Critical reception PopDust reviewed Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded ''and gave each song a, "Roman Rating". "Come on a Cone", on ''PopDust received 8/10 rating. Billboard reviewed the song and said "don't be surprised if you walk away singing "Dick in your face, put my dick in your face" off key". Music video The clip features celebrity cameos by Jay-Z, Beyoncé, Kanye West, Kim Kardashian, Gucci Mane, Waka Flocka Flame, Tyga, Blac Chyna, Randy Jackson, Birdman, and of course Safaree "SB" Samuels. The music video was used for promotion of Minaj's re-release album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up and it had an informal release. It was directed and produced by Grizz Lee, and was included on the DVD of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up. Stills Come on a cone music video.jpg Conevideo.png Credits Recording: * Recorded at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles CA & Jungle City Studios, New York NY * Mixed at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles CA Personnel: * Writers: O. Maraj, C. Hollis * Producers: Hitboy * Publishing Co: Harajuku Barbie Music/Money mack Music/Songs of Universal Inc. (BMI), Hitboy Music/Songs Of Universal/You Cant Teach Bein The Shh! (BMI) * Recorded by: Ariel Chobez * Recording Assistant: Jon Sher * Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz * Mix Assistant: Jon Sher The credits for "Come on a Cone" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. Lyrics Explicit version Bitches ain't serious, man, these bitches delirious All these bitches inferiors, I just pimp my interiors I just pick up and go; might pick up a hoe Might give conversation, if you kick up the dough Never mind my money; never mind my stats Every bitch wanna be me You can find 'em in Saks Pink Friday two milli, "Super Bass" triple plat When you see me on Ellen, just admit that I'm winnin' Do a show for Versace, they request me by name And if they don't get Nicki, it just won't be the same When I'm sitting with Anna, I'm really sitting with Anna Ain't a metaphor punchline, I'm really sitting with Anna Front row in Oscar de la Renta posture Ain't a bitch that could do it, not even my impostor Put these bitches on lock out, where the fuck is your roster? I pull up in that new new marinara and pasta Shake my head, yo, I'm mad Ain't a bitch in my zone In the middle of nowhere, I just feel so alone Got the certification, cause it come with the stone But, this ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone Yeah, my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone Cause my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone 7-Up went and gave my commercial to Cee-Lo But don't tell them I said it, lets keep it on the D-low If you need you a look, just put me on your song But, you know it'll cost about six figures long But, you bitches ain't got it, where the fuck is your budgets? Flying spurs for hers, mean I'm fucking above it And I just got the ghost, and I'm calling it Casper But this shit is so cold, it belong in Alaska Why the fuck am I styling? I competes with myself When you went against Nicki, you depleted your wealth And I'm not masturbating, but I'm feeling myself Paparazzi is waiting, cause them pictures will sell Now don't you feel a-stupid, yeah, that's egg on your face If you weren't so ugly, I'd put my dick in your face Dick in your face Put my dick your face, yeah! Shake my head, yo, I'm mad Ain't a bitch in my zone In the middle of nowhere, I just feel so alone Got the certification, cause it come with the stone But, this ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone Yeah, my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone Cause my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone Woohoo, dick in your face Woohoo, dick in your face Woohoo, dick in your face Put my dick in your face Put my dick in your face, yeah yeah! Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah Yeah! }} Clean version References Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012